


One Last Man

by sloandom



Category: Godzilla (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloandom/pseuds/sloandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Godzilla wrecks the last of Tokyo, a single man stands up to Godzilla itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Man

Godzilla goes to wreck his last building, the stadium. He stamps and hits it, and hears the last screams of his victims. He thinks it's all over, when he hears a distant shout from under the rubble. Godzilla slowly stomps over there and sees a man covered in dust. The man is silent. Godzilla has a strong feeling to stomp on the man, but Godzilla feels that he is the one to pass on the story. Godzilla leaves and the man stays.


End file.
